Just another statistic
by pinkkpurplepeople
Summary: I changed the title from Feeling to this.   Alutimently he got what he wanted. The feeling to never feel again. A multi-chapter tragedty fic, warning Character death  Suicide  and bits of homophobia dont like dont read
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: this is a horrible and wrong way to deal with it, you should never kill yourself even if you feel as though your life isn't worth living, live is a gift and you shouldn't end it early because of a maybe major bump in the road its not worth it. The people who made you come to this aren't worth it, they never were and your life is to important to have them be the cause of you giving up. Don't because I can honestly say that there are others out there who feel like you, abandoned and alone as though everyone would be happier if you were gone, don't fool yourself. Don't let them treat as such, your more important to the world as a whole than to those people, they are the ones who are sick little asses who can go jump and get stuck in a ditch those are the people who still matter but not as much. The little people are always stronger than the bigger and don't let them think other wise. OH AND I DON'T OWN GLEE

Warning: Character Death, there maybe slight almost vague spoiler for NBK

Rating: T for a damn reason!

Summary: ...alutimatly he got what he wanted. The feeling to never feel again. The reason he went and did it, the reason for ending it, and the impact it has. Takes place after NBK!

His back slowly slid down the sickingly yellow walls of the small bathroom until he reached the floor, the cool tile should have been felt through his jeans but that wasn't anything he could do, feel. He was numb, frozen maybe. It was as though the sense of feel was no longer something he was capable of doing, as though he was walking through a world in which he didn't belong, a world with unforgiving lies, heartless shoves, and deadened looks of true interest. He thought he could handle the broken and floating feeling of never belonging, he could have done that for the rest of his life if things hadn't changed so wrongly weeks ago. He was able to feel for a split second and then he knew that this feeling wasn't something he should feel. He shouldn't wish for those soft lips on his, to look into those bright eyes, to feel the others silken hands in his, he shouldn't feel these things for another, especially another male.

He let his head fall back as the memory of that mesmerizing and thought after memory caused him the most soul shattering of pain. Maybe it was the sense of being rejected, or the fact that the kid outted him, the fact his dad beat him because of it, or the fact he could no longer go a day without coming home broken and bloodied. He was fine with numbness, fine with being someone who didn't fit the puzzle but somehow made it work. He was fine with maybe never feeling, but that one moment when his world finally let him know why he didn't belong, why he wasn't suppose to feel, why he was meant for a life of endless nothingness, why he was now in a place of complete isolation. This was because he wasn't suppose to feel. He shouldn't love, he shouldn't care, he shouldn't be weak. But all of those things are what drove him to this point, the hard plastic was the small container that was held in his tight fist. He crushed his eyes closed trying not to let the emotions come back, to not let him show weakness one last time. But it happened, the tear fell from his closed eyes and the small sob escaped his throat.

Oh how he would give anything to take back that moment back to show eveyone that he wasn't gay that he was one of them, but no there was no way he could take it back, but as he thought more and more about it he knew if he got the chance he would never take it back for anything. That was his first and final kiss he would share, the one that would lead him to a rollar coaster of the stupid feelings that would lead to this moment to this point where things would start to look up for him. This was the moment when things would turn for the better, the kid that got him to this place and almost sicking low would get the man who had made his life worse than hell, out of his own. His friends would be happy to say that the fag they called a friend was gone. His parents would be happy to say that they only had one daughter that mattered, and the other wouldn't be a problem any longer. The town would be able to rest easier knowing that one less fag graced its unwanting arms.

So as he took one last breath he twisted the cap of the orange bottle till it came off and without hesitantion downed the 16 pills inside, alutimatly Dave Karofsky got what he wanted. The feeling to never feel again.

**I have to say this has been something I have always wondered about. What would happen if people found out, what would it do to him? I KILLED KAROFSKY HOW THE HELL COULD I! Grr but don't wait up, I need reviews and feed back on how I should keep this going, if its worth it or not. Please I really wanted to know. OH and this is just my take on how tormented and confused he is, how things could go if people found out, how his entire world flip and the things would just become more and more painful for him. He's not Kurt and he never will be. He can't be expected to do the things he does.**


	2. Greg Karofsky

Warning: Character Death, Suicide, Homophobia and cussing

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Dave Karofsky I do own Mr. Karofsky to the fullest of my knowledge since there hasn't been anything said or insiuated about Dave's family so I guess I have full rights to Greg right now... who knows I might not own him in some cases but eh. just read and review please!

Chapter 1: Greg Karofsky

It was around 12:35 when Greg Karofsky got the call that his son had skipped school and no one had called to excuse him. Mr. Karosfsky's initial insticts were to lie for his son until thoughts of the past several weeks flooded his mind and he had to keep grit his teeth from not seething his anger through the phone as he said.

"Yes, Mr. Figgins I will go and get him now. Sorry for him skipping. I know it won't happen again," Before the principal could respond Mr. Karofsky had slapped the office phone back on the jack and was storming toward the front of the work place.

The large hulking man got several odd looks as he stormed past them, it seemed as though no one was going to stop this mountain of a man till a small almost mouse shapened man stepped in his way.

"Gregory, where do you think you're going?" The mouse man demanded in a deep almost threating voice that contridicted his stature greatly.

The beast of a man stopped in his tracks and gave the mouse man a side long look before clenching his fists and growled, "Early lunch," The small man raised a plucked brow at Mr. Karofsky who was red in the faced mad. Mouse man had heard of Greg's son being gay and personaly he didn't like it, he would have fired Greg right then and there when he found out if Greg wasn't his best salesman. So by the dark almost malous look in the large mans dark brown eyes he knew it had to do with Dave. Without a second thought mouse man stepped out of the mountains way to let him through.

Mr. Karofsky quickly took this advantage and shot for the door but not before Mr. Mouse Mans words stopped him, "Make sure you lay into that boy good. He deserves whatever he gets," Mr. Karofsky wasn't sure how to take this but he decided not responding would be wise so he quietly let the door shut behind him and he was on his way to his large hulking beat up toyota truck that was basking in the cool autumn breeze.

Mr. Karofsky harshly ripped the door opened knowing the doors weren't locked because someone had to be stupid enough to steal from a Karofsky. He swiftly jammed the key into the ignition and the truck slowly sputtered to life and soon Mr. Karofsky was speeding down the lonesome highway toward his neighborhood, to his house, to the boy he no longer considered a son. As he neared the small one level, two garage house he felt his anger spike. He wouldn't have to leave work early if it wasn't for Dave, he wouldn't have to have two daughters instead of one, he wouldn't have to take shit from people at work, church, and around town about his son being a pussy whipped fairy. No he wouldn't have to do this if his son had chosen the right path in life, nope if Dave had picked to be straight then Mr. Karofsky wouldn't have to beat him, wouldn't have to hate him. He slowly let the truck pull idolly into the driveway and before it could come to a complete stop, he had ripped the key from the ignition and slammed the gear shift into park and jumped out of the car as it lurched suddenly to a halt. He had no time to see if it was ok because he was ready to face Dave and show him what skipping school to have gay little sex with probably that Hummel kid would get him in.

He skillfully undid the lock to his house not caring to close the door as he entired. His mind was racing in all the possiblity's that he would find his son, getting stoned, getting laid by another fag, or watching gay porn. All those set his anger at an all time high as he stormed into the living room he wasn't surprised to see that Dave wasn't in the living room jerking on the couch. He quickly checked the kitchen, his daughters room, him and his wifes room, and the office room. He had been disappointed slightly until he was standing infront of Dave's room, he hadn't come in here in years and now here he was anger rolling off of him in waves but yet he couldn't bring himself to open the door, instead he settled for pounding and shouting.

"Open this damn door or I'll pry it off and show you what skipping school can really do to a kid! Get your faggy ass out here right now boy!" He screamed into the thick woodened door, but when he got no reply he let out a pissed off sigh as he slammed his fist on the hard door. He didn't know how long he had stood at Dave's closed bedroom door before he headed off to go to the bathroom, this was the last place he wanted to find Dave.

As Mr. Karofsky pushed the door to opened he only got it halfway before it hit something large and heavy and wouldn't budge, he could feel his temper start to spark again as he kept on shoving but the door wouldn't open fully so he could entire. Finally being the large and heavy set man he is he gave the door a hard shove and the door finally opened fully to show what looked to be a sleeping Dave Karofsky. Mr. Karofsky clenched his fists as he saw the boy he used to think of as his son before he bent down to Dave's eye level. Dave was hunched against the wall, Mr. Karofsky could mistake him as asleep until he looked at Dave's face. Dave's face was stark white, his eyes were open and glassy as though they were looking off into something that Mr. Karofsky couldn't see, and a small almost playful smile was on Dave's face. The smile was haunting and creepy. Mr. Karofsky had to shake the intital shock off not really believing what he was looking at. Soon he had his hands on Dave's broad and shockingly muscular shoulder shaking Dave. The teen looked to be a rag doll flopping around and lifeless, Mr. Karofsky felt his breath catch as a terrible stinging could be felt behind his eyes.

"Don't bullshit me David," He roared at the hunched boy who stared right through him, "David Carson Karofsky! Look at me!" He could feel his resolve start to falter as Dave didn't respond as he just sat there saying nothing with an eternally ugly smile on his ashened face. He shook the boy again and this time a small transparent capsle rolled to his shoe hitting it but not all that hard.

He mechanically pulled one hand from Dave's strong shoulder to pick up the cold and completely empty container of anti-depressant pills, before Mr. Karofsky could break down and just hug the once lively body of his now gone son he yanked the only hand off of Dave's shoulder. He flung the small bottle at the bathroom wall watching it shatter before slamming the bathroom door shut. As though nothing had happened he went toward the kitchen, his movements were ridged and stiff as though he was a robot. He slowly and painfully pulled the fridge door opened and bent at the waist to pull out a Corona beer before stumbling into the living room and falling onto the couch staring at the bleak walls. His face an expressionless mask as what had happened to his son sunk in, the prick of tears didn't fall they just dried out as a numb and broken feeling washed over him as he longed to see Dave alive and well again. He clutched the beer tightly in his hand as everything of the past week should have never happened, as though this was his fault and now he had just lost his only son. Mr. Karofsky crushed his eyes closed not wanting to picture the image of Dave laying on the hard floor of the all to cheery bathroom, not breathing and ice cold. Mr. Karofsky sat like that till his wife arrived home 2 hours later.

**So what do you guys think? Did it work for you, I don't know if I like this. I mean I really liked the emotion in the first chapter and I come up with this, well this piece of a chapter isn't well written and personally I think it stinks and me being me I'm not rewriting so reviews and Mrs. Karofsky will be next trust me.**

**Love**

**Pinkky**


	3. Darcy Karofsky

Warning: Character Death, Suicide, and some language, and slight insanity

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Dave Karofsky. I do own Darcy Karofsky and Greg Karofsky to the fullest of my knowledge and if I'm wrong please correct me. And niether do i own the little blurb from the song The Funeral by Band Of Horses! :D well damn

Rating: T for suicide

Chapter 2: Darcy Karofsky

It had been a long day and it was just going to get longer, even though she had gotten off work rather earlier than normal. She was in a haste to get things done, one would suppose. It was around 1:45 when she got off at the bank, she wanted out of that place as fast as she could. If she left in enough time, she'd beat her husband home, she'd beat the traffic, and she'd be able to meet Dave at home before Mr. Karofsky got home. The school hadn't called her, nope Greg was listened first on the contact sheet so she didn't know that Dave hadn't gone to school that day. All she knew was that as soon as Dave got home he'd be bruised from Amizo one of his old friends, she sighed as she punched out at the front desk of the bank and bidding farwell to Mary and Darrel who were immersed in deep conversation and gave her a wave of the hand good bye. She just smiled at the two knowing that they were always the heart of good gossip and were probably swapping juicy bits at the moment. She missed the days when she could go home and fix dinner then the only fighting going on would be Greg and Dave fighting over the remote and Wendy would just yell at them to shut up so she could have a conversation on the phone. Those were the days she missed and to think that even though it seemed forever ago it was only 6 weeks ago.

She walked outside into the brisque autumn hair, the wind tugged at her long thick brown hair, she smiled into the sun letting it warm her face. This was one of those rare happy moments in these long endless weeks. She had to quicky shake herself of the bubbly feeling knowing that she had to get home quickly as to get Gregs beer, and dinner ready so he would be less agressive toward Dave later in the night. She knew that when she got home she would be pulled into an arguement that probably would be a forever long fight. She would always side with Greg though, he was right. But as she went the speed limit backtoward Lima from another podunk town in boring old Ohio, she couldn't help but wish she could believe Dave wouldn't burn in hell for liking men. No that was sin talking to her as Greg would tell her, he'd tell her she was being a damned fool for thinking otherwise. Being gay was sin and hated and frowned upon by God, but as the sign reading _Lima Next Right. _She wished she could stand up to her husband and take her sons side. She loved Dave but she also loved her marriage and Greg, plus divorce was sin to them.

She glanced up at the sky again and she swear she could see thick rain clouds coming her way, she hadn't heard rain in the forecast this morning but meteroligists had a tendencie to always be wrong. An unconcious almost nagging thought pricked at her tanned skin, _maybe its a sign? _Darcy Karofsky has always been known to be a little supersitious but the prickily feeling wouldn't go away. She tried to quell the thoughts of something bad happening by turning up the stereo, the music pounded her little eardrums. She out of habit began to sing along to a song she couldn't remember ever hearing but yet the words seemed to be imprinted in her mind.

_At every occasion I'll be ready for a funeral  
At every occasion once more is called a funeral  
Every occasion I'm ready for the funeral  
At every occasion one brilliant day funeral_

The song held some significance she could feel it but she couldn't place it as she listened to the music trying to understand what the meaning of this song was. She couldn't help but find the song beautiful as it went on. She never gave thought to what the song was about because she was turning it down to look at the town of Lima. It was small, only four hundred kids went to the high school and 200 hundred were spread out inbetween 4 elementry schools. She thought how it was funny how such a conservitave town as Lima had four gays gracing its presence. Two of them lived together and were in their forties and had lived in Lima for about 17 years, they had adopted that loud mouth girl who won't shut up. Darcy shuttered at the thought of the dark haired girl, she just didn't stop and then all you want to do is throw tape over her mouth to shut her the hell up! She sighed gleefully at the sight of a taped up Rachel Berry. Then there was the kid that had outted her own son. The mechanics son, she could never quite remember his name, she knew he had played football with Dave before Dave was kicked off the football team and the hockey team.

She felt bad for him but she could defiantly understand the reason, who wants to take a shower with having to worry that another guy is going to stare at you lustfully? She also remembered Dave coming home one day without his Lettermans jacket. He wouldn't tell her why, he just said that it wasn't that big of a deal. She may not know the reason on him not having it but she had a hunch and wasn't a pleasnt one. She turned onto North Sherman Street passing by familiar houses, she has sometimes wished in these past weeks that others family could have a kid like Dave. A kid who is going through to much at one time, but yet she envy's the people who don't have kids like Dave who can take the weight of what seems to be world on his shoulders and keep pushing. She is envious that she can't easily except him, she envy's how other family seem to have everything perfect and peaceful. She missed the harmony of her family how they all knew one another and were content with who they were, now it was a war zone between father and son.

Oh how she missed the days when Dave lied to them, a thought of being an actor crossed her mind, but her son didn't have the looks to be an actor. But he was an extrodinary liar. Her emerald eyes shot wide when she turned around the bend and saw the beat up truck sitting in their driveway signalling that Greg was indeed home. She checked the dash board clock and in luminecent green it blinked, 2:05 P.M. her brow furrowed why was he home so early? She pulled hard on the wheel to make the sharp turn that as their driveway, Dave's beamer was parked out on the street but it was always there he hardly ever drove because they lived so close to the highschool that Dave sometimes walked. So she wasn't all that certain he was home. She dug through her purse to find her key's and as soon as she retrieved them she was standing at her front door. Darcy arced an eyebrow at their front door standing wide open and that prickily feeling could be felt on her arms again, a thought of dread passed through her mind, she glanced at the toyata truck. What if Greg was hurt? What if he came home and someone tried to rob them? Frantic she shoved the screen door open so she was standing in the crowded narrow hallway that opened up into the spacious living room. She released a breath of release as she saw her husbands short military cut hair sticking up over the couch.

She smiled at him as she padded toward their room and placed her purse on the bed and kicking her shoes off before scurrying back into the living room. She went to busy herself in the kitchen waiting on Greg to either shout at her what he wanted or come into the kitchen like a lost puppy looking for table scraps. Neither happened, he just sat on the couch staring at a TV that was turned off. Darcy felt herself pout, at her husband. He was acting strange that was for sure, he was never this quiet by now he would be all over touchy or sarcastic and preaching about the best way to beat the gay out of Dave. She felt her eyes droop to his clenched fist, his jaw was set in a straight line and his hand was hard and crushing an unopened can of beer. She had to look twice to make sure she was seeing right. And again, and a fourth time. Greg normally downed his beers like water and it took at leave 12 before he was mildly buzzed. She slowly walked into the living room wiping her hands on her cool jeans before coming to stand before her hulking husband.

"Sweety?" She asked softly see the far off almost distant look in his dark eyes.

She began to become scared when he didn't respond, "Greg?" She tried again, her voice only a pinch higher and yet he still didn't look at her, "GREGORY TOMAS KAROFSKY!" She shouted but he didn't seemed fazed only annoyed when his dark eyes flicked to her frame then to the bathroom door then he was off staring at the TV once again completely engrossed in his thoughts.

Darcy sighed as she looked over at the bathroom where he had chanced to glance at she gave him an irritant scowl, "We are not remodeling the bathroom Gregory," She huffed stepping toward the bathroom quietly as to not disturb him.

The bathroom was just off of the main room of the house and the white door could be seen from the living room, it was the only bathroom in the house besides the one in her's and Greg's bedroom but it was only used in the morning becuase Wendy always hogged this one. She wondered if Greg wanted to make it larger for Wendy and Dave both to move around in it, but that thought instantly died as she opened the door to glance in at the painfully bright room to see the most heart wrenching of sights. Darcy stumbled back falling into the wall as she saw Dave's motionless body still slouched up against the wall, his head had fallen to the side and it looked as though he was staring at her, his mouth open and a soft almost helpless look at his lifeless eyes called to her. Silent tears fell down her cheeks as she stared at the shell of her once vibrant son. She pressed a hand to her mouth to stifle a sob but it was to much she broke down, her knees seemed as though they would no longer hold her they gave out and she fell to the soft stained carpet her head spinning as she kept staring and crying at Dave. She swear she saw his lips tilt up in a harsh smile but she couldn't bring herself to voice it. Actually it was as though her voice had died at the sight of him, as though he took her words with him leaving her there to snot herself to death.

How could this have happened? She didn't want to look at him but she found herself staring at him. Everything she had done to him the past week stand by and watch as Greg beat him, as Greg screamed at him yelling at him that he must repent or burn for eternity. She just stood by and let it happen, her tears started to blur her vision but she didn't want the image of him to leave her. She didn't want to believe this no! Her son cannot be dead, no way could he have left them. She may not have shown him this for the last weeks but she loved him, he was her baby boy she couldn't believe he was gone. She met his glassy eyes, she felt an icy fist grap her heart as her mothering side kept chanting HE CAN'T BE DEAD! HE CAN'T BE DEAD! While her rational side told her other wise. She didn't listen to it, she scrambled toward Dave on her hands and knees before reaching a shaky hand out to touch his limp head making it fall forward. The tears fell harder as she somehow found her voice.

It was weak, and it was fragile, "Davie, sweety. Its mommy." She smiled as she tilted his head up, "Its time to go to school, your really late. Your daddy's going to get really mad if you miss an entire day of school," She smiled through her tears as she looked at the once color full face of her forever lost child. She looked into his open eyes and smiled, "That's right honey time to get up," A cheery smile graced her lips, "I know how you like to sleep but its time to go. Come on baby get up," Her smile began to falter as he didn't move, just stared through her.

She felt her sanity began to waiver as she flung herself at Dave holding him to her and stroking his head in her arms saying over and over again that everything was going to be ok. He was going to be ok, they were going to be ok. She placed a small kiss on his forehead and through her blurred vision she saw the smiling ten year old face of her son wanting to go to SeaWorld someday. Inside she knew he'd never go but she wouldn't except it, Dave wasn't gone he was here in her arms. She kept rocking him back and forth shaking with sobs that rattled her whole body. A strong large hand clamped on her shoulder but she ignored Greg she was to busy stroking and whispering into Dave's ear about when he was a kid.

"Darcy," Greg spoke solemenly but she wouldn't turn her head she just kept it bowed as she clutched onto Dave as though he was the only thing left that mattered and if she let go she would be loosing herself, "Darcy!" Greg said more firmly making his wife still in his hands but he could still feel the body breaking sobs that consumed her.

Greg bent down to his wifes level but her hair created a shield around both her and Dave from his view, even though he had no desire to see his son in this condition, "You have to let him go, honey. He's gone."

Darcy shook her head vigorously not wanting to listen to her husband not wanting to hear the words she knew rang true, she just squeezed her eyes shut trying to block him out but he broke through, "Look at me Darcy, look at me," His voice was soft but yet demanding and she was always one to listen to her husband.

She lifted her red rimmed blood shot eyes to look at him to meet his cold dry ones that she found so much warmth, "He's still here Gregory. He's still here, look." She pulled her head away from Dave's to show the grim site to her husband who only just stared, his jaw tensed and he felt his heart breaking up he would not cry. Weakness was for the worthless.

"He's gone Darcy. Trust me," He said his voice so serious so hollow it seemed to sober the distraunt woman who still looked hesitant.

Greg drew her into his arms and held her, Dave's head falling to her lap but she didn't move him. She wanted to stay like that forever. But all fantasies seem to have the harhsest of relatity's. As Greg stood he pulled Darcy with him and tugged her behind him to the couch, she took one last longful look at him still believing she saw him blink and grin at her. As Greg pulled her to the couch and into his lap she wailed two words over and over again, "My baby!"

**So what do you guys think? I'm still not sure how I feel about it I mean most people call me heartless because it seems as though someone ripped out my tear duckts so I need you all to review. I just like writing about this topic I dont know it just makes me want to write, its been sitting in my mind for a while and this chapter took a mind of its own. Darcy was suppose to cry and become hystical not go insane and talk as to Dave's me someone is going to need therepy but eh. So review and I'll update! Thanks and adios, OH and next is Wendy Karofsky, Dave's little freshman sister. OOOO**

**Love**

**Pinkkpurplepeople**


	4. Wendy Karofsky

**Yes I know its been forever since I updated but here you are and I hope you guys like it. I mean it took me forever until I felt ok about posting. Thanks for all your reviews and can't wait to post the next chapter... reviews are loved and wanted thank you**

Chapter 3: Wendy Karofsky

These people, this school, this whole god forsaken town was a place no one would wish to live out the rest of their days, and she was no different. She knew she was better than them and if they didn't get the message she would make sure that they found their place quickly. She wasn't one for physical abuse no, she was good at the verbal and was known for making almost the entire senior girls class cry cause they didn't think she should be dating one of the hottest guys in school. She was just a freshman but she was a mean, heartless freshman who got what she wanted and would do anything to make sure she got it. Though sitting in the middle of spanish class while her teacher prattled on and on about how to use verbs in the preterite even though he was hot she couldn't give a damn. This was probably the only thing she could never get herself out of. Ever. She hated spanish with a passion so just the thought that the bell to signal the end of the school day was about to ring in twenty mintues filled her with happiness.

Wendy's black eyes were so glued on the clock willing it to ring faster that she didn't notice the opening and closing of the door to the class. She was so ingulfed in what she was looking at that she didn't hear Mr. Shuester call her up to the front of the classroom. What snapped her out of her very intense glare off with the clock was being tapped on the back by another fellow Cheerio. Whipping her head around Wendy glanced at the airheaded blonde wearing the same red and white outfit as she.

"What Brittany?" She snapped breathlessly as the blonde smiled brightly at her and pointed to the front of the room.

"Um, Mr. Shuester like wanted to um..." Brittany looked up at the teacher who Wendy realized was staring at her leaning on his oak desk with the school's middle eastern principal at his side.

"Um, Principal Figgin's wanted to talk to you," Mr. Shuester said before Brittany could strain herself at trying to remember what he had said only a couple moments ago.

Raising a light brown eyebrow Wendy glanced at the clock it saying they had 15 minutes left. "What is it?" She asked smoothing down her skirt as she uncrossed her legs getting ready to stand.

Leaning across the desk she got a low wolf whistle from one of the junior boys in her class and she looked over to see the mohawked head of one Noah Puckerman. With a coy wink she stood and with a large sway of her hips she was being ushered out the door by a regretful and scared Principal Figgins. As they got outside the classroom the dark skinned man stopped her making her press up agianst the red lockers of the school and glare dully. This wasn't her first time having a talk with the principal. The first time had been about when she told Rachel Berry off for talking to much. That actually had been fun and almost everyone in school liked her even more and that's where her popularity grew ten-fold. Oh how she loved Highschool. The Karfosky Family had always been known to never be pushed around and took things in their own hands and always came out on top. Well that was until her mistake of an older brother came out to the school. Oh how she almost killed him, he tarnished her perfect air of popularity.

She had made Cheerios as the first ever Freshman in 15 years, she had dated almost all of the Senior boys class, all the girls were terrified of her and what she could do. The guys used to be scared of her because of her brother but once he was out she lost control of alot of the power she had over the male population in the school and so she had to lay into him several times to assert that she didn't need her brother. She hadn't realized she had spaced off while Principal Figgins had been talking until she caught the tail end of what he was saying.

"...so we have decided to let you out early considering the conditions on your parents calling the school." The look on his face was grim and she furrowed her brow. What conditions and why had her parents called? She was opening her mouth to speak when Principal Figgin's interrputed her, "If you need a ride I am sure I can give you one."

Wendy shook her head making her tight pony shake and flop over her shoulder, "Nah, I can have Dave take me. I'm pretty sure he took his car today," She smiled sweetly up at the Principal whose face seemed to frown and a look of pity flashed in them as he placed his arm around her shoulders pulling her away from the lockers and walking her down the hall toward the double doors to the teacher parking lot.

"I know this is hard for you to understand but the school has ok'd that you are excused from school for the next several days if you need." Wendy craned her neck to look up at the short male with a questioning gaze his words not really sinking in just the thought of having a couple days off sounded amazing. God how she hated this small school, it was holding her back.

Then a thought hit her, "What about Cheerio practice?" A small since of panic rose up in her, Coach Sulvester would kill her if she missed today's practice or if she missed any practice since she was the squads main flyer for their performance at finals in two months.

Sighing Principal Figgin's looked down at her his eyes shown how sorry he was and she just looked even more confused, "I'm sure Coach Sulvester will let this slide." The way he said this made Wendy start to panic. What was going on? There was nothing she could think of that would make one Sue Sulvester okay with not having her at practice. Nothing, but what he was saying was starting to scare her. What happened and why wasn't Dave with them? Where was he? Shouldn't he be here with her and Principal Figgins?

This was one of those very few times she was actually wanting to see the hulking ex-jock, she needed his presence she needed to know what was going on. The door to the small red junker opened to let her slide into the ripped leather seats, her breathing coming in short shallow pants. What was going on? The loud ringing of the final bell could be heard and she knew that soon the parking lot was going to be swamped and it was going to be hell getting out of the parking lot. She found herself hoping she saw her brother walking in that bright crimson jacket but then she remembered he didn't have it anymore, not after Amizo lit it on fire when Dave turned around. She frantically looked for his black dinted car but she didn't see it all she saw were passing neighborhoods before she saw the sign that read off her street. Her breath hitched when they turned and saw the cop car and ambulence sitting outside her house. Their red and blue lights flashing and a numb weight found itself home in the pit of her stomach.

Pulling up slowly Principal Figgin's stopped at the driveway to her house catching the attention of a crew cut blonde cop who was wearing aviaters and everything. Wendy tried to keep from snorting at how ridiculous the cop looked as he walked their way, his face set in a straight line giving up nothing. Turning quickly she looked at the black haired man who had taken her home, he just nodded his head and unlocked the car. Wendy stared at the handle wondering if she wanted to know what had happened and why Dave wasn't with her. She heard the driver side door open and shut and she watched as the short male walked around the front of the car and toward the cop who was making gesture at him to leave, she watched them argue back and forth. Her eyes traveled from the two males to the front door where the screen door was propped open and the wooden door hung open as well. Two people one male the other female walked out shaking their heads, their shirts reading paramedics. Fear engulfed her, then she saw Dave's car, a small rain drop fell on the hood of the car and slowly she was starting to figure things out.

Dave didn't go with her to school becuase he over slepted and she yelled at him for being an inconsiderate asshole who was going to make her walk. She didn't walk. Throughout the day she recalled not seeing him, they didn't have any electives together, and she had her lunch switched so she didn't have to eat with him. She felt dizzy, what was going on? One of the paramedic's was on the phone and moving back toward the house as a light spitting of rain was starting and didn't want to get her phone wet. Wendy watched her go, into her home and not come out. Her head was starting to hurt as she reached for the handle, she was curious and yet terrified at what she might find in her home but she had to know. Both her parents cars sat in the drive-way and she knew they were home and Dave probably was to, what had her dad done? Or was it her mom? She didn't know and it felt as though she was watching herself from the outside in, she walked toward her home not closing the door to the car as she went. Her body had a mind of its own as she walked into the living room where she found her parents sitting. Her dad was talking to the Paramedic on the phone and the only words that seemed to register in her mind where.

_'Overdose... dead... couple hours... corener...' _Everything else sounded like jibberish but the word that seemed to hit home and have her tumbling to the floor was, _'...Suicide..' _Her body gave way.

That's when her parents took note that she was home as she lay on the ground unable to move her body not letting her, her limbs heavy and her head pounding. Where was Dave? Where was he! She needed to see him, to know he was ok. She didn't want the last words she said to him be, 'A worthless piece of shit' no they can't be. She felt her mothers arms wrap around her and heard the sobs and shaking body of her mom, she wasn't strong. Her eyes switched to her father whose face was stark white and emotionless until he knelt down to her and hugged his girls to his chest saying that everything was going to be ok. She had never seen her dad hug anyone before besides her mom and only then her dad was being a horn dog. So having her dad cradle both her mom and herself snapped her body into motion and she was trembling as she curled into a ball. Suicide. The word rung throughout her mind, it was scarring and she never thought she would ever hear it other than in health class and talking about it in public risks class.

She let her dad hold her for a while longer before she found her voice she didn't want it to sound as though it was close to tears but it broke anyway, "W-where's Dave daddy-y?" That's when the flood gates opened in her dad's eyes and she knew what had happened. No matter how hard she didn't want to except the truth it seemed to plant itself in her mind and she found herself wailing and crying, she was screaming for him. She was sorry and she wanted him. For the first time ever Wendy Karofsky felt exactly how her brother did, lost, broken, and wondering why they should keep going...

* * *

**Yeah I updated but it's because for some reason I found it extremely hard to write Wendy it just never seemed right and as I write this I still feel as though its not good enough. I don't think it has enough emotion to it and stuff but reviews will be loved and up next will be Amizo on the loss of his oldest friend. Stay tuned and I hope people are still interested in this story. Thanks and reviews are loved.**

**OH AND I DO NOT CONDONE SUICIDE! PLEASE IF YOU ARE EVER CONSIDERING THE THOUGHT TALK TO SOMEONE, YOU AREN'T ALONE trust me on this one.**


End file.
